Demi Lovato
Demi Lovato, née Demetria Devonne Lovato le 20 août 1992, est une actrice, chanteuse et auteur-compositrice-interprète américaine. Elle est connue pour son rôle dans la série de films Camp Rock. Biographie Née à Albuquerque, au Nouveau-Mexique, et élevée à Dallas au Texas, Demetria Devonne Lovato est la fille du musicien et ingénieur, Patrick Martin Lovato (1960-2013) et de la pom-pom girl des Cowboys de Dallas, Dianna Lee Hart (née Lee Smith en 1962, puis De Le Garza depuis son deuxième mariage). Elle est la sœur de Dallas Lovato (née en 1988, la demi-sœur maternelle de l'actrice Madison De La Garza (née en 2001), connue pour son rôle de Juanita Solis dans la série à succès Desperate Housewives et la demi-sœur paternelle d'Amber, plus âgée, rencontré pour la première fois alors que Demi avait 20 ans à l'enterrement de leur père. Elle est d'origine mexicaine et espagnole du côté de son père et d'origine irlandaise, italienne et anglaise du côté de sa mère. En 1994, les parents de Demi divorcent et cette dernière déménage avec sa sœur à Dallas (Texas) alors qu'elle n'a que deux ans. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère se remarie avec Eddie De La Garza. En avril 2009, elle obtient son diplôme de fin d'études. Carrière En 2002, elle tient le rôle d'Angela dans la série Barney, série dans laquelle elle rencontre Selena Gomez, avec qui elle devient amie. En 2006, elle apparaît dans un épisode de la seconde saison de Prison Break, puis en 2007 elle apparaît dans la sitcom Jordan où elle joue le rôle de Nicole. En 2007 et 2008, elle joue le rôle de Charlotte Adams dans la saison 1 de la mini-série de Disney Channel, Trop la classe ! (version américaine de Quelli dell'Intervallo) ; pour la série, elle enregistre plusieurs chansons, dont le titre Shadow. Surant l'été 2007, Demi auditionne pour le Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock et pour la nouvelle sitcom de Disney Channel Sonny dans la même journée et obtient les deux rôles. Pour Camp Rock, elle envoie une cassette vidéo de l'audition et Gary Marsh, le président de Disney Channel, lui a demandé de chanter. Elle chante Ain't No Other Man de Christina Aguilera et le vice-président du label Hollywood Records, Bob Cavallo, déclaré que leurs « mâchoires sont tombées ». Demi Lovato obtient le rôle principal de Camp Rock ainsi qu'un contrat avec le label Hollywood Records en début d'année 2008, à seulement 15 ans. Le film est diffusé pour la première fois sur Disney Channel le 20 juin 2008 et réunit plus de 8,9 millions de téléspectateurs. À cette époque, Camp Rock est le deuxième téléfilm le plus vu de la chaîne, juste après High School Musical. La bande originale de Camp Rock sort le 17 juin 2008 et se classe à la 3e place du Billboard 200 ; elle y chante quatre chansons : We Rock, Who Will I Be?, Our Time Is Here et This Is Me qui arrivé à la 9e place du Billboard Hot 100. En juin et juillet 2008, elle est en tournée, le Demi Live! Warm Up Tour pour la promotion de son premier album Don't Forget. De juillet à septembre 2008, Demi assure la première partie du Burnin' Up Tour pour les Jonas Brothers. Le 23 septembre 2008, Demi Lovato sort son premier album, Don't Forget qui se place en seconde place au Billboard 200 et qui reçoit des certifications dans plusieurs pays, il est notamment disque d'or aux États-Unis. Le premier single, Get Back, sort le 12 août 2008 et reçoit des critiques positives. Le clip est sorti le 22 août 2008. Le deuxième single est La La Land, sorti le 10 avril 2009, qui reçoit également des critiques positives et dont le clip sort le 19 décembre 2008, on peut y voir ses partenaires dans Sonny et sa sœur Dallas. Le troisième et dernier single de l'album est Don't Forget, dont le clip sort le 16 mars 2009. En 2009, on la retrouve dans la sitcom de Disney Channel Sonny, où elle interprète le personnage central de Sonny Munroe, qui déménage du Wisconsin pour Hollywood avec sa mère car elle a eu un rôle dans une émission de sketch. La série est un succès, et la performance de elle reçoit des critiques positives, recevant des comparaisons avec la star d'Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus. En juin 2009, on la retrouve dans un autre Disney Channel Original Movie, Princess Protection Program, aux côtés de Selena Gomez. Le film est le troisième Disney Channel Original Movie le plus vu avec 8,5 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur Disney Channel41. Pour le film, Selena et Demi enregistrent la chanson One and the Same Le 21 juin 2009, Demi débute une tournée d'été Demi Lovato: Live in Concert, qui s'achève à Hartford le 28 mai 2010 à Rio de Janeiro, pour la promotion de son deuxième album Here We Go Again, sorti le 21 juillet 2009 qui est arrivé en tête du Billboard 200 et reçoit des critiques favorables. AllMusic place Here We Go Again comme l'un des meilleurs albums pop de 2009. Le 23 juin 2009 sort le premier single de l'album intitulé comme l'album, Here We Go Again qui reçoit des critiques positives et elle est comparée à son idole Kelly Clarkson. Le single se place 15e au Billboard Hot 100. Le clip est dévoilé le 26 juin 2009. Le 17 novembre 2009, Demi sort le deuxième single de l'album, Remember December, qui reçoit des critiques positives et dont le clip est lancé le 12 novembre 2009. Elle rejoint plus tard les Jonas Brothers en invitée pour leur tournée Jonas Brothers Live in Concert. Camp Rock 2 sort sur Disney Channel le 3 septembre 2010 et réunit plus de 8,9 millions de téléspectateurs. En 2010, le film devient le programme le plus regardé à la télévision. La même année, Demi joue dans un épisode de la saison 6 de la série dramatique Grey's Anatomy où elle joue le rôle de Hayley May ; sa performance est acclamée par la critique pour sa véracité. La bande originale de Camp Rock 2 sort le 10 août 2010 et se place troisième au Billboard 200. Pour la promotion de l'album, Demi Lovato part en tournée avec les Jonas Brothers et le reste du casting pour le Jonas Brothers 2010 World Tour/Camp Rock 2 Tour, qui a débuté le 7 août 2010. La bande originale de Sonny sort le 5 octobre 2010 et un single promotionnel en est extrait, Me, Myself and Time sorti en août 2010. En 2011, Demi Lovato ne figure pas dans la troisième saison de Sonny à cause de problèmes de santé. Finalement, Disney crée un spin-off intitulé Sketches à gogo ! avec les mêmes acteurs, spin-off qui s'arrête finalement après une saison. En avril 2012, elle annonce faire de la musique sa priorité, sans tourner le dos à la comédie. Le 20 septembre 2011, Demi Lovato sort son troisième album intitulé Unbroken, arrivé à la 4e place du Billboard 200 et à la première place sur iTunes dès sa sortie. L'album a reçu plusieurs certifications et est son troisième album consécutif à être disque d'or aux États-Unis. Elle décrit cet album comme ayant un nouveau son plus R&B, en continuant la pop, citant Keri Hilson et Rihanna comme ses influences principales71. Dès son retour du centre de réadaptation, le producteur de musique Timbaland déclare vouloir travailler avec elle, elle a aussi travaillé avec notamment Ryan Tedder, Rock Mafia ou encore DreamIab,74. L'album reçoit des critiques positives et elle reçoit des éloges quant à l'évolution de sa voix, il atteint la 7e place du classement des meilleurs albums de 2011 par Entertainment Weekly. Le premier single, Skyscraper, sort le 12 juillet 2011 et connaît un succès commercial et critique. Il se hisse à la 10e place du Billboard Hot 100 et reste pendant 17 semaines dans ce même classement. Le clip est dévoilé le 13 juillet 2011. Dans le but de promouvoir l'album, elle démarre la tournée A Special Night with Demi Lovato le 16 novembre 2011 à Détroit qui s'est terminée le 27 mars 2013 à Moscou. Le 23 janvier 2012, sort le deuxième single de l'album, Give Your Heart a Break dont le clip officiel est lancé le 20 mars 2012 et qui reçoit des critiques très positives. Le single se place 16e au Billboard Hot 100 et atteint la première place du Mainstream Top 40. En mai 2012, elle devient juge dans la deuxième saison de The X Factor, aux côtés de Simon Cowell, Britney Spears et L.A. Reid, où elle coache les 17-24 ans. Le 12 février 2013, le single Heart Attack sort, il se place 10e au Billboard Hot 10099 et à la première place du Hot Dance Club Songs. Il est le troisième single ayant le meilleur démarrage de 2013, juste après Suit & Tie de Justin Timberlake et The Way d'Ariana Grande. Le clip vidéo sort le 9 avril 2013. Le 10 mai 2013, elle sort son quatrième album baptisé Demi, arrivé à la troisième place du Billboard 200 et est le meilleur démarrage au niveau des ventes de Lovato depuis le début de sa carrière. Il reçoit des critiques positives et se classe à la 8e place du classement des meilleurs albums de 2013 par Alter The Press!. Cet opus a atteint la première place au Brésil et au Canada et reçoit des certifications dans de nombreux pays et est son quatrième album consécutif à être certifié disque d'or aux États-Unis. Le deuxième single de cet album, Made in the USA sort le 16 juillet 2013 précédé du clip le 2 juillet dirigé par Ryan Pallota et Demi Lovato elle-même. En août 2013, elle participe à la bande originale de The Mortal Instruments : La Cité des ténèbres avec la chanson Heart By Heart. Le 11 septembre 2013, la saison 3 de The X Factor est lancée avec Simon Cowell, Kelly Rowland, Paulina Rubio et Demi Lovato comme juges, où cette dernière coache les filles. À la rentrée 2013, elle rejoint le casting de la série Glee pour quatre épisodes de la saison ; elle y interprète le rôle de Danielle, une femme homosexuelle et elle déclare se sentir honorée de pouvoir représenter cette communauté. En octobre 2013, elle apparaît sur la bande originale du film Disney La Reine des neiges, avec la version single du titre Let it go qui apparaît lors du générique de fin1. Le 19 novembre 2013, elle sort le livre Staying Strong: 365 Days a Year. Le livre comprend 365 citations de Demi et d'autres personnes connues, elle se dévoile aussi sur son combat et sur ses moments difficiles. Il a atteint la première place du classement des best-sellers du New York Times. Le même jour sort le troisième extrait de l'album intitulé Neon Lights, dont le clip sort le 22 novembre 2013 et qui se classe à la 36e place du Billboard Hot 100 et en tête du Hot Dance Club Songs. En décembre 2013, elle confirme son départ de l'émission The X Factor pour se consacrer à sa carrière musicale. Demi Lovato débute sa tournée The Neon Lights Tour le 9 février 2014 à Vancouver avec les Little Mix, Cher Lloyd et les Fifth Harmony en première partie, mais aussi le magicien Collins Key et le DJ Cole Plant, qui s'est achevée le 17 mai 2014 à Monterrey au Mexique ; la tournée n'a eu lieu qu'en Amérique du Nord et en Amérique du Sud. Le 20 mai 2014 sort le quatrième single de son album, Really Don't Care en duo avec Cher Lloyd, il est arrivé à la première place du Hot Dance Club Songs et à la 26e place du Billboard Hot 100. Le clip, filmé à la Gay Pride de Los Angeles, est dirigé par Ryan Pallotta, et est dévoilé le 26 juin 2014 ; de nombreuses célébrités y apparaissent, comme Kat Graham, Ryan Seacrest et Wilmer Valderrama. Le 18 mai 2014, elle sort un duo avec le groupe anglais The Vamps, Somebody To You, dont le clip sort le 9 juin 2014. Le 29 mai 2014, Demi annonce sa cinquième tournée et première au niveau mondial, le Demi World Tour, qui débute le 6 septembre 2014 à Baltimore. En parallèle, elle assure la première partie d'Enrique Iglesias pour son Sex & Love Tour, durant huit dates en Europe. En décembre 2014, elle lance sa marque de cosmétique Devonne By Demi aux États-Unis, et dans le monde en 2015. Le même mois, elle sort sa ligne d'extensions capillaires, Secret Color. Le 1er décembre 2014, elle sort une version deluxe de son album Demi contenant trois nouvelles chansons dont Let It Go, I Hate You Don't Leave Me et Up en duo avec Olly Murs, qui figure aussi sur l'album Never Been Better de ce dernier et dont le clip est sorti le 11 décembre 2014, mais aussi quatre chansons live. Le même mois, elle apparaît sur l'album éponyme de Nick Jonas avec le titre Avalanche. Discographie 'Don't Forget (2008)' right|200pxDemi sort son premier album le 23 septembre 2008 intitulé Don't Forget. Elle a co-écrit la majorité des chansons avec l'aide des Jonas Brothers et de John Fields. Des compositeurs tels que Kara DioGuardi, Jason Reeves et Robert Schwartzman ont participé à la production de cet album. Cet album a des sonorités pop rock avec comme message : rester soi-même. L'album a reçu beaucoup de critiques positives et elles ont salué la voix puissante de Demi. Don't Forget s'est classé 2ème au Top Billboard 200 en se vendant à plus de 89 000 copies dès la première semaine. Il a été certifié Disque d'Or en 2009. Pour la promotion, 3 singles sont sortis. Le premier, Get Back, a atteint la 43ème place du Top 200 aux États-Unis dès sa sortie. Le deuxième single, La La Land, a obtenu un meilleur succès sur YouTube et fait parti des clips les plus visionnés. Ce single est sorti à l'international atteignant le Top 40 dans plusieurs pays d'Europe (Irlande et France, par exemple). Le dernier single est Don't Forget qui a également connu un grand succès en se plaçant directement à la 41ème place du Top 200 aux États-Unis. #La La Land #Get Back #Trainwreck #Party #On the Line (feat. Jonas Brothers) #Don't Forget #Gonna Get Caught #Two Words Collide #The Middle #Until You're Mine #Believe in Me 'Here We Go Again (2009)' right|200pxLe 21 juillet 2009, Demi sort son deuxième album intitulé Here We Go Again. Aris Archonitis, Gary Clark, Adam Dodd, John Fields, Jon McLaughlin, Jeannie Lurie et Anne Preven ont participé à la production de l'opus. Le chanteur et compositeur John Mayer a contribué à l'écriture de la chanson World Of Chances. Comme le précédent, l'album a des sonorités pop rock mais également de l'acoustique et de la soul. Les messages de l'album sont l'amour, l'indépendance et la liberté.Il est arrivé à la première place du Top Billboard 200 en se vendant à plus de 108 000 copies dès la première semaine ce qui lui vaut un disque d'or aux États-Unis. Les deux singles promotionnels sont Here We Go Again et Remember December. Le premier arrive à la 15ème place du Top 200, le second sort le 9 novembre 2009 mais ne rentre pas dans le Top Billboard. #Here We Go Again #Solo #U Got Nothin' on Me #Falling Over Me #Quiet #Catch Me #Every Time You Lie #Got Dynamite #Stop the World #World of Chances #Remember December #Everything You're Not #Gift of a Friend #So Far, So Great (de la série Sonny with a Chance) 'Unbroken (2011)' right|200pxDès juillet 2010, Demi commence à travailler sur son troisième album, en s'inspirant de Rihanna et Keri Hilson. Elle co-écrit avec Kevin Rudolf. A la suite de ses problèmes de santé, Demi met en pause son album avant de reprendre l'enregistrement en avril 2011. Elle a travaillé avec Toby Gad, Rock Mafia, Timbaland , Dreamlab et Jason Mraz entre autres. Cet opus a des sonorités plus R'n'B et dance. La pochette de son album fut créer par ses fans à sa demande. Unbroken sort le 20 septembre 2011 et se classe 4ème du Top 200 avec plus de 96 000 copies vendues dès la première semaine. Pour écrire les chansons, Demi s'est inspirée de sa vie amoureuse, de ses problèmes de santé, etc. Le premier single Skyscraper, est sorti le 17 juillet 2011 et atteint le Top 10 dans le "Hot 100" mais également certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis. Il est devenu le hit de l'été et a même été élu "Tube de l'été" aux Teen Choice Awards 2011. Le second single fut Give Your Heart A Break et est sorti le 23 janvier 2012. Elle a fait son grand retour sur scène lors des Do Something Awards le 20 août 2011 en chantant Skyscraper. Sa performance a été salué par la critique. Entre temps, Demi est partie en tournée dans tous les États-Unis à partir de novembre 2011 jusqu'à la fin de l'année 2011. Cette tournée s'intitulait "A Special Night With Demi Lovato". Elle démarre le 12 juin 2012 sa tournée d'été intitulée "Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012" qui s'est terminé le 1er septembre 2012. #All Night Long (feat. Missy Elliot and Timbaland) #Who's That Boy (feat. Dev) #You're my Only Shorty (feat. Iyaz) #Together (feat. Jason Deroulo) #Lightweight #Unbroken #Fix a Heart #Hold Up #Mistake #Give Your Heart a Break #Skyscraper #In Real Life #My Love is Like a Star #For the Love of a Daughter #Skyscraper (Wizz Dumb Remix) 'Demi (2013)' right|200pxSortie le 14 mai 2013 mais les chansons étaient disponibles en écoute sur son compte Vevo depuis le 6 mai 2013. L'écriture de l'album a débuté en avril 2012 et l'enregistrement un peu plus tard dans l'année pendant les moments de disponibilité de Demi, suite à son rôle de juge dans The X Factor. Pour Demi, cet album est une "source d'inspiration pour les jeunes filles partout dans le monde qui rencontrent les mêmes problèmes auxquels j'ai été confrontée." (Source). Pour elle, c'est le meilleur album qu'elle ai fait. Le premier single est Heart Attack qui rentre en 12ème position du Billboard Hot 100 avec 215 000 exemplaires vendus lors de la première semaine. Toujours selon Demi, voici ce que raconte sa chanson : "Je pense qu'à un moment donné, tout le monde arrive à cet instant où on se sent vulnérable quand on tombe amoureux, et c'est de ça que je parle dans ma chanson" (Source). La chanson a tout de suite eu de bonnes critiques. Quelques citations : Ray Rahman d'Entertainment Weekly "la chanson est énorme, avec des battements, de véritables gémissements et des choix intéressants concernant les paroles" ; Jessica Sager de PopCrush "En dépit de tout ce qui se passe en termes d'instrumentation et de production, la voix de Lovato est encore au centre de la scène, mettant en valeur une impressionnante gamme d'octaves et de puissance. Lyricalement, ‘Heart Attack’ nous montre la vulnérabilité de Lovato, mais musicalement et vocalement, il montre à quel point elle est forte." Le deuxième single est Made in the USA. Demi a d'ailleurs réalisé elle-même le clip. Le single est sorti dans les bacs le 26 mai 2013. Le troisième single est Neon Lights qui est sortie en single le 29 septembre 2013. Lors de cette sortie, elle annonce également une tournée entre février et mars 2014 en Amérique du Nord, intitulée "Neon Lights Tour". #Heart Attack #Made in the USA #Without the Love #Neon Lights #Two Pieces #Nightingale #In Case #Really Don"t Care (feat. Cher Lloyd) #Fire Starter #Something That We're Not #Never Been Hurt #Shouldn't Come Back #Warrior Vie Personnelle En octobre 2010, elle quitte la tournée Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010 afin d'entrer dans un centre pour des problèmes personnels. Les médias annoncent alors que Demi a pris cette décision après avoir frappé au visage une des danseuses des Jonas Brothers, Alex Welch. Cela provoque une confrontation avec les managers et son beau-père Eddie De La Garza. Le centre de Demi a obtenu un accord financier avec Alex, fin décembre 2010. Avant d'entrer en centre en novembre 2010, elle a souffert de troubles alimentaires, dépression et de mutilation et a admis avoir eu des problèmes de drogue et d'alcool. En janvier 2011, elle termine sa cure après avoir passé 90 jours dans le centre. Elle rentre chez elle où elle continue à voir des médecins. Durant son séjour en centre, de nombreuses célébrités lui ont apporté leur soutient. Après un temps passé dans ce centre, les résultats des examens révèlent qu'elle est bipolaire. Dès son retour du centre, Demi rejoint la campagne Love Is Louder. En mars 2012, elle sort un documentaire spécial sur MTV où elle raconte ce qu'elle a vécu au centre. Durant son séjour au centre, ses fans lui répétaient « Stay Strong » (« Reste forte ») par le biais des réseaux sociaux ; après sa sortie du centre, elle se fait tatouer sur ses deux poignets « Stay Strong », recouvrant ses cicatrices de mutilation. Demi a été en couple avec l'acteur Cody Linley de novembre 2007 à juin 2008, puis avec Alexander DeLeon, membre du groupe The Cab de septembre 2008 à janvier 2009. Elle a eu une brève relation avec Trace Cyrus, le demi-frère de Miley Cyrus durant l'été 2009. Début 2010, elle a fréquenté son partenaire de Camp Rock, Joe Jonas. Depuis mai 2010, elle partage la vie de l'acteur Wilmer Valderrama, de 12 ans son aîné, malgré plusieurs ruptures. Demi Lovato a écrit la chanson For the Love of a Daughter, qui figure sur son deuxième album, Unbroken, qui est adressée à son père, Patrick Lovato et qui parle de sa relation tendue avec celui-ci. Elle déclare alors ne pas vouloir être en contact avec son père. Ce dernier meurt le 23 juin 2013 d'un cancer à l'âge de 53 ans et elle déclarera qu'enterrer son père et la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à faire. Contact *Son site officiel: http://demilovato.com/ *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/ddlovato *Son Tumblr officiel : http://demilovato.tumblr.com/ *Son compte VEVO : http://www.youtube.com/user/DemiLovatoVEVO?feature=watch *Son compte instagram : https://instagram.com/ddlovato Anecdotes *Elle est mezzo-soprano et sa voix couvre quatres octaves. *Ses fans sont surnommés les "Lovatics". *Chord Overstreet fait partie de ses amis d'enfance. *Elle porte 12 tatouages dont une croix sur la main, la phrase "Stay Stronger" sur les poignets. *Sa chanson "Give Your Heart A Break" a été reprise dans la série musicale Glee, par Dean Geyer (Brody Weston) et Lea Michele (Rachel Berry). *Lorsqu'elle tourne ses clips, elle chante en live. Le réalisateur du clip Heart Attack, Chris Applebaum, a déclaré : "Je tiens à dire qu'en 20 ans de métier je n'ai vu que deux artistes chanter pour de vrai sur le tournage d'un clip. L'une d'entre elles était Céline Dion. Elle disait que si elle faisait semblant de chanter ses fans verraient juste sa bouche bouger et ne ressentiraient aucune émotion. L'autre était Demi Lovato. Elle a tout donné et les gens autour d'elle l'ont ressenti.". (Source) *Elle est guest-star dans la cinquième saison de Glee. *Elle se déclare comme soutien au mariage homosexuel. *Elle déclare que son premier amour est la musique, et que jouer la comédie est un hobby. *Elle est chrétienne et prie avant chaque représentation. *Le 23 décembre 2011, elle critique un épisode de la série de Disney Channel, Shake It Up, jugeant qu'ils se moquent des troubles alimentaires. La chaine s'est excusé quelques heures plus tard en s’adressant à Demi et retire les épisodes en question. *Sur ses influences, elle déclare être une grande fan de Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Whitney Houston, Beyoncé, Jennifer Lopez, Aretha Franklin, Gladys Knight, Billy Gilman, Billie Holiday ainsi que de Rihanna qui a déjà félicité le travail de Demi sur Twitter, et déclare de John Mayer, avec qui elle a déjà travaillé, qu'il a eu une grande influence sur elle. *Elle a rencontré à plusieurs reprises le président américain Barack Obama ; elle a chanté plusieurs fois devant la famille présidentielle, notamment en 2012 où elle interprète All I Want for Christmas Is You et Silent Night au concert Christmas In Washington. En juillet 2014, elle dîne avec le président, dîner organisé par Robert Rodriguez. Jessica Alba, Wilmer Valderrama et Rosario Dawson font aussi partie des invités. Galerie Photos des clips Sortie Demi Cambio.jpg|Live Chat At Cambio Studios (2011) Demi TCA.jpg|Aux Teen Choice Award 2011 Demi DSA.jpg|Aux Do Something Award 2011 Demi DSA 2.jpg|Avec Madison aux Do Something Award 2011 Demi MTV.jpg|Aux MTV Music Awards 2011 Demi ALMA.jpg|Aux ALMA Awards 2011 Demi ALMA 2.jpg|Aux ALMA Awards 2011 Demi Jingle.jpg|Au Z100's Jingle Ball 2011 Demi PCA.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 Demi PCA 2.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 DemiLovato.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 Demi FOX.jpg|Aux Fox Upfronts 2012 Demi FOX 2.jpg|Avec les juges de X-Factor aux Fox Upfronts 2012 Demi TCA 2012.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Demi TCA 2012 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Demi MTV 2012.jpg|Arrivée aux MTV Music Award 2012 Demi MTV 2012 - 2.jpg|Pré-show des MTV Music Award 2012 Demi MTV 2012 - 3.jpg|Avec son trophée aux MTV Music Award 2012 Demi & Chord MTV.jpg|Demi avec Chord Overstreet Wango Tango Demi.jpg|Wango Tango (11 mai 2013 - Los Angeles) Upfront Demi.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2013 avec Simon Cowell (13 mai 2013 - New York) Upfront Demi 2.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2013 (13 mai 2013 - New York) Demi Upfront.jpg|Fox Upfront 2013 avec le Glee Cast Demi Upfront 2.jpg|Fox Upfront 2013 avec le Glee Cas Demi 2013.jpg|A l'avant-première de "La Reine des Neiges" (2013) Photoshoot Demi HWGA.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 2.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 3.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 4.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 5.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 6.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 7.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 8.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 9.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 10.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi Reinsdorf.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 2.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 3.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 4.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 5.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 6.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Haddon.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 2.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 3.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 4.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 5.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Shields.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 2.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 3.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 4.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 5.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 6.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Unbroken.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 2.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Lovato Unbroken 3.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 4.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 5.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 6.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 7.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 8.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 9.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Nylon.jpg|Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Demi Nylon 2.jpg||Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Demi Nylon 3.jpg||Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Demi Nylon 4.jpg||Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Demi Nylon 5.jpg||Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Demi Nylon 6.jpg||Pour le magazine "Nylon" (2013) Autre Demi & Selena.jpg|Avec Selena Gomez Clips Vidéos Don't Forget thumb|left|270px|Get Backthumb|right|270px|La La Landthumb|left|270px|Don't Forget Here We Go Again thumb|left|270px|Here We Go Again thumb|right|270px|Remember December Unbroken thumb|left|270px|Skyscraper thumb|right|270px|Give Your Heart A Break Demi thumb|left|270 px|Heart Attack thumb|right|270 px|Made in the USA thumb|left|270 px|Neon Lights thumb|right|270 px|Really Don't Care Autres thumb|left|270px|Send It On - Disney's Friends For Change thumb|right|270px|One and The Same en duo avec Selena Gomez thumb|left|270px|Make A Wave en duo avec Joe Jonas thumb|right|270 px|Heart by Heart (BO "The Mortal Instruments") thumb|left|270 px|Let it go (BO "La Reine des Neige") Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|Make a Wave à American Idol thumb|right|270px|Give Your Heart a Break - VEVO GO Showsthumb|left|270px|Can't Back Down à Good Morning America thumb|right|270 px|Skyscraper (Live in London) thumb|left|270 px|The National Anthem of USA Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicienne